


Monster Mash: Tentacle Man

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [4]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Choking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Social Anxiety, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 4 features a patient Tentacle Man
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/tentacle man
Series: Monster Mash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Monster Mash: Tentacle Man

Mia stood in the classic rock section of the music store, her eyes nervously darting back and forth as she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of the man she’d had a crush on for close to six months now. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted his broad, thick back, and before she could move away Dimitri turned around and their eyes met briefly. 

Dimitri. Just thinking about him made her cheeks grow warm and hands tremble. She’d never had such strong feelings for someone she hardly knew, let alone an extraterrestrial as dead sexy as him. Just the brief moment of eye contact made Mia’s knees feel weak and she hurriedly spun around, trying to appear as calm as possible as she sped walked down the aisle towards the comic book section of the store, unaware that Dimitri’s sultry black eyes followed her every movement. 

_You’re such a coward,_ Mia chastised herself as she let out a small sigh and paused near the massive section of Batman comics, trying to calm down. 

But silently pep-talking herself was pointless as her anxiety was already punched through the roof and so she scurried down the other side of the aisle, pausing to check if the way was clear, and bolted for the front door. 

_Maybe next time,_ she lamented with a loud sigh as she began walking back towards her apartment. 

But next time never seemed to come. Mia would frequent the shop after class, either with her close friend or alone. And every time she entered the eclectic business; which contained not only a small cafe but music and comic books galore, she would chicken out every single time she glanced Dimitri’s towering form. 

What fascinated Mia the most was the design of his hair. It was long, falling well past his narrow hips, but that wasn’t what set him apart from other aliens. Dimitri’s hair was long actually a series of slender, smooth tentacles that he could manipulate individually as he pleased. Sometimes Mia would find him standing in one of the comic book aisles idly putting away the books with two or three slithering limbs while quickly checking the messages on his phone. Other times he’d use this fascinating extension of his body to hand receipts and bags and drinks to people depending on what station he was working. It was something that Mia found entirely too cute and alluring.

That, and sometimes she found herself wondering what it would be like for Dimitri to touch her with one of the soft, smooth-looking strands, the tapered end brushing against… 

_Stop it,_ Mia groaned internally, and she blinked as she realized she’d been zoning out while waiting in line with her purchases clenched in her hands. She was next, and so she started fishing around in her small leather purse for her debit card in the meantime.

But Mia’s heart skipped a beat as she looked back up and spotted Dimitri calmly walking towards the front counter. She watched, her pulse racing as he wandered up to the second till that was currently unoccupied. A small line had formed so he quickly typed something on the computer and when he looked up, their eyes locked and a smile spread across his all too handsome features. 

“I can help you!” He called out warmly, but Mia stood rooted to the spot for half a second as she battled with the most intense desire to turn around and flee. But doing so would risk her looking like an absolute freak. 

The moment passed, as she felt eyes on the back of her head and so Mia reluctantly lurched forward, almost tripping over herself as she hurried up to the counter. 

“Hey, how are you today?” Dimitri greeted her. 

Mia knew he was looking directly at her, but she was physically unable to look up at him. Her eyes flicked to his face for half a second before she looked back down at her hands, which were starting to sweat from nerves. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and Mia silently cursed herself over and over again for being such an anxious mess.

“I’m good, thank you,” Mia replied, and she swallowed hard. 

“Good to hear. Looks like you’ve got great taste in music.” 

Dimitri was still smiling as he scanned the last CD and punched a button on the register. He looked back at the small human girl, who he recognized as a regular customer. He could tell she was completely flustered by the deep blush on her cheeks and the slight shakiness in her breath as she slowly exhaled. 

“Thanks,” Mia stammered, and she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“How are you paying today?”

“Debit, please.” 

“Should be ready for you, Mia.”

Mia gave a strained smile as she turned towards the debit machine and then her brows furrowed together as a quizzical expression crossed her pretty features. 

“That’s your name isn’t it?” Dimitri continued, his voice ringing with amusement, and he slyly moved one of his tentacles by the counter near his hip, hidden from Mia’s view. 

“How did you…?” 

“I heard your friend calling your name the other day, she was frantic about something.” 

“Oh,” Mia laughed, and embarrassment washed over her as she realized what day he was referring to. “Yeah, she’s… a little obnoxious.” 

“Seems like it. You’re total opposites.”

Mia could hardly believe that she was having a conversation with Dimitri, let alone the fact that he knew her name. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loud she could have sworn he could hear it as she hastily finished typing in her pin and waited for the transaction to be approved. It was hard to think straight, as she was still caught up in her anxiety and the very strong desire to leave the store, but even amid her panic she was able to just barely comprehend that Dimitri had, in fact, observed her and Francis enough to know that they were complete opposite personalities from one another. 

_Does that mean… he’s been watching me for a… while?_

“There you go, I hope you have a great day.” 

Dimitri’s smooth baritone voice brought Mia back from her frenzied thoughts and she looked up at him for a moment before glancing down at the small plastic bag he held out for her. She reached up to grab it and was completely mortified when their fingers accidentally brushed against one another. Her stomach almost fell through her ass as realization dawned on her, and Dimitri watched with a huge smile as her cheeks grew even brighter red. 

“Thank you,” Mia whispered, and before anything more could be said she spun around and made a beeline for the front door, the straps of her small grey backpack floating in the wind as she rushed away from him. 

It wasn’t until Mia was three blocks down the road and halfway back to her apartment that she slowed down, her breath coming out in short puffs and her back was sweaty from running. She still clenched the small bag containing three CD’s in her hand, and it hadn’t occurred to her to make sure everything was there until now. It was something she was in the habit of doing, but she’d been so distracted by her first official interaction with Dimitri that all rational thought had gone out the window. 

_Get it together,_ Mia thought fiercely, and she pried open the little straps to double-check all three CD’s were inside. _You probably looked like a huge freak._

She paused as she spotted a slip of paper nestled against one of the cellophane cases that looked too small and too square to be a receipt. Feeling curious, Mia danced around a group of elderly women who were walking in her path and stood near one of the brick buildings for a moment to reach inside and inspect the foreign object. 

_What the…_

Mia’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she read the numbers on the slip of paper a second time, and then a third and fourth; completely dumbfounded that she was holding Dimitri’s cellphone number in her shaking hand. 

_I like it when you blush,_ the note read, _shoot me a text and let's go out sometime cutie._

Mia glanced around the street, gulping for air like a goldfish out of water as she struggled to comprehend what had actually happened. Her chest constricted tightly as all at once her mind was assaulted with so many racing thoughts it made her dizzy. 

_He thinks you’re cute. He gave you his number. He wants to go out with you, you must be dreaming. Go where? Oh my god, I can’t do this… text him? Text him what? How can I ever show my face again? Fuck…_

She tried to remember the deep breathing exercises she’d learned during one of her recent counseling sessions but was doing a poor job, and so Mia fled down the street, the small slip of paper tucked back into the plastic bag as she ran in a daze towards home, completely confused and unsure of everything. 

* * *

Try as she did, Mia was plagued with the knowledge that Dimitri wanted to see her, hang out, possibly even date. It was hard to deduce by the brief handwritten note alone but the way he called her cute was an indication that perhaps it would be more than just friends. This sent her into a spiral of panic that lasted for several days, making it hard to concentrate and be engaged in her classes. 

But as Friday rolled around and the professor dismissed everyone early for the day, Mia was assaulted by Francis as she was trying to head home and her best friend once again tried to pressure her into texting the mysterious Dimitri. 

“Come on Mia, if you don’t text him then I will! He’s so yummy,” Francis whined as she clung to Mia’s sweater, and she let out a dreamy sigh. 

“Fanny,” Mia huffed, and she laughed as Francis tugged on her ear. “Stop harassing me, please.”

“I hate it when you call me that.”

“And I hate it when you keep trying to push me when you _know_ how anxious I am.” 

“Fine,” Francis huffed indignantly, and she stepped away with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t take the chance then, let it slip through your fingers. You’ll never know if you don’t give it a shot.”

“Go on, your _boyfriend’s_ waiting for you.” 

“Love ya!!” 

Mia rolled her eyes, but she returned the wave as she watched her friend stroll away and race up to her boyfriend. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she watched them embrace, and she quickly turned around and let out a small sigh as she adjusted the straps of her backpack on her shoulders. 

_Go home, have a snack. Do some homework. Cuddle the cat. Then think about it one last time._

With that firm thought, Mia quickly ran towards her transit stop, got on the next bus and went home. She did exactly what she told herself to do, but the homework part was met without much enthusiasm. 

Eventually, Mia found herself lounging on the couch with her cat sleeping on her stomach. One of her legs hung off the couch and she had a movie playing on the television but she wasn’t watching it. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip ass he scrolled through Twitter on her phone, gasping as the device slipped from her fingers and smacked her in the face. 

After a while that grew boring as well, and Mia glanced over at the coffee table where the small slip of paper was resting on the glass surface. Her heart raced just thinking about it, but after a few minutes spent wrestling internally with herself she finally reached across the floor, careful of her slumbering companion and snatched up the note. It was worn now; she’s folded it and unfolded it dozens of times in the last week. 

_Just do it, don’t overthink it…. Ha… as if I could ever do that…_

Another fifteen minutes passed with Mia staring at the message she had re-typed at least fifty times with a pained expression on her face. Then she sighed, deleted the message once more and retyped it a final time. She took a deep breath, her stomach trembling as she pressed send before she could give herself a chance to talk herself out of it again. She tossed her phone down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, breathing as calmly as possible while running her fingers through Snicker's thick black hair. 

She nearly leaped out of her skin when within a few minutes Mia felt her phone vibrate against her side. She closed her eyes for a moment, her throat constricting tightly as she tried to force herself not to be too hasty to check but then she snatched up her phone and couldn’t help but grin as the notification read Dimitri’s number. 

_Stupid fingerprint_ , Mia huffed as she gave up trying to unlock her phone that way and manually punched in the password. In an instant, the message was opened and heart soared as she read his response. 

_I thought you forgot about me, I’m glad you didn’t :)_

Mia’s smile lit up the room as she thought about what to say next. 

_Sorry about that, school was really busy this week…_

She paused, and for some reason, she felt compelled to be honest. 

_Actually,_ Mia added with shaking fingers, feeling dizzy from the adrenaline that coursed through her. 

_That’s a lie, I put off texting you because I was too anxious._

She debated deleting the end of her text and leaving it at her piss poor excuse, but eventually hit send anyways. She tried to reason that if he didn’t understand her limitations then it was probably not for the best anyways. But it didn’t stop Mia from waiting for his response with bated breath, and the longer time passed and there was no text the more concerned she grew until finally, the buzz of her phone went off. 

_I’m sorry I made you anxious, Mia… and sorry for the late reply, I’m just at work right now. But I’m happy you did text me. I’d love to take you out sometime, now that I know what kind of music you’re into… I think I know a neat first date._

Mia dropped the phone on her face as she read the word date and scrambled to pick it back up again, all the while her heart raced at an unstoppably fast pace. 

_Date? A date. A date with Dimitri… a date with Dimitri the super hot alien who works the record shop._

Feeling both a mixture of utter elation and nervousness fluttered through her entire body, and for a few minutes, Mia could only read the sweet text over and over, trying to comprehend that this wasn’t a figment of her imagination. But the longer she thought about it, the more her excitement grew sour as she realized that she’d have physically go somewhere with Dimitri, and suddenly she was gripped with fear. 

_It’s too soon,_ her mind raced. _I’ve never… a date… oh my god, what did I do?!_

Mia jumped as she felt the phone vibrate against her chest where she had let it drop. She picked it up, surprised that it was another text from Dimitri and quickly unlocked her phone to read it. 

_I realized how… overwhelming that might be for you Mia, so why don’t we take it slow? Tell me when you’re free next and come to the shop, we’ll have coffee and listen to music, it’ll be fun_

Mia didn’t understand how Dimitri could be so stinking sweet. It made her teeth rot in her head as she read the message over again and immediately typed a response. 

_How did you know lol? That’s nice of you to say, I really appreciate it. I’m free this weekend, I can come tomorrow afternoon :)_

_Just a hunch haha, as much as I like it when you blush the last thing I want is to pressure you into going somewhere you’ll be uncomfortable_

_You’re so sweet, Dimitri_

_You’re the sweet one, cutie. See you tomorrow :)_

_See you tomorrow :)_

* * *

Mia felt like she was floating on cloud nine and this feeling stayed with her for the rest of the night, making it hard to fall asleep. But somehow she managed to drift away for a few hours after it was well past midnight.

When Mia woke up bright and early the next morning she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She was excited for her upcoming coffee date with Dimitri but the most overwhelming anxiety washed over her in great big waves, making her stomach twist painfully into the knots the closer it got to the time. 

As she struggled to figure out what to wear, the increasing feeling of dread rose up inside of her, making it hard to think straight. 

_How does anyone go on dates?_ Mia’s mind whirled as she slipped on one of her favorite t-shirts. She had spent the last thirty minutes battling between several pairs of shirts, cardigans, and pants until she’d finally given up trying too hard and settled on something comfortable. 

When it was dangerously close to three o’clock Mia hastily tossed on a jean jacket, snatched up her purse, phone, and house key and rushed towards the door. She kissed Snickers on the top of his head as she passed, smiling slightly as he gave an indignant meow. 

As she locked the door to her apartment, inside was a raging ball of anxiety. It gnawed so angrily on her stomach she felt sick but she pushed through it and forced herself to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Within five minutes she entered onto the main street and started walking west towards the store. All Mia could do as she reached the front doors was make herself to focus on what she was doing to try and calm the tsunami of nerves that threatened to swallow her whole. 

_Open the door, step inside, see if he’s here yet. Check the time, figure out what you want to drink…_

Mia had hoped she’d get there first but when her eyes swept around the room she spotted Dimitri sitting at one of the two-seater tables casually leaning back in the chair that was almost too small for his massive frame. One of his smooth, long tentacles reached up to rub his chin and he turned his head as he heard the door open. A smile spread across his face, a smile that made Mia’s knees weak since she knew it was meant for her. He straightened up as she slowly approached, noticing the deep blush on her cheeks and he could hear the trembling in her breath as she took a seat across from him. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, and Dimitri’s grin only widened when she sent him a shy smile in return. 

_I like it when she smiles at me._

“Hey Mia, I missed you at the store this week.” 

“Really?” Mia replied, her voice incredulous as she slipped her purse off and placed her phone down on the table, all the while her heart was pounding dangerously fast in her chest. 

“Is that hard to believe?” 

“A bit, I didn’t… uh, I didn’t think you paid attention to me,” she replied meekly, and her blush deepened as she briefly glanced up at him. 

“Well I did, you’re one of the few customers here that puts things back in the right place,” Dimitri joked. 

His attempt paid off as Mia let out a small laugh before nervously biting on her bottom lip for a moment. Their eyes met once more, and Dimitri couldn’t get enough of her nervous habits as she quickly looked away again. 

“I think it’s rude not to put things back where you found them.” 

“I would agree with you on that,” Dimitri chuckled.

He looked behind Mia where one of his coworkers stood behind the bar with his back turned to them as he fiddled around with the espresso machine. 

“What do you drink, Mia? My treat.”

“Oh, um… maybe some tea?” 

“Not a coffee gal?”

“Not really,” Mia replied, and she wrinkled her nose with a small grimace. 

“Good. Tea is better. Can I surprise you?” 

“Yes, I’ll drink any flavor.” 

“Excellent.”

Dimitri slid his chair back and stood up, his expression warm as he peered down at Mia. She was nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of her jean jacket and she could only look up at him for a moment before gazing down. He liked that she hadn’t overdressed; she wore no makeup and her hair hung loosely down her back in soft thick waves. Not that he didn’t mind women who wore makeup or dressed up, but something about it being more casual with Mia brought him great comfort, and he couldn’t resist squeezing her shoulder as he walked by. 

“I’m glad you came here today,” Dimitri murmured so quietly Mia almost didn’t hear him. 

But as she glanced up he was already walking down the three short steps and headed towards the cafe section of the store. She blinked, feeling a certain swell in her chest she’d never experienced before. Then she smiled to herself, blushing as she briefly checked her phone before tucking it away for good. 

_Why is he so damn nice? He goes out of his way to make me feel comfortable when he hardly knows me…_

When Dimitri returned he held two paper cups in his hands and two of his tentacle strands clung to little white plates that each held a piece of cake and a small fork. 

“I hope you like cake, Kenny just baked it today.” 

“Oh thank you,” Mia stammered as she took the cup from his offered hand. 

Their fingers brushed against one another, and Mia resisted the urge to jerk her hand away and instead focused on placing the cup down on the table with a steady movement so she didn’t spill the steaming hot liquid. 

Dimitri placed the plates on the table and took a seat across from her once more. He made small talk with her for a few minutes while they both busied themselves with adding sweetener to their teas; Mia one packet of honey and Dimitri two packets of sugar. Then they tucked into their cake, and Mia found herself completely dumbfounded by how easy it was to talk to Dimitri. Despite the fact there was still a painful ache in her stomach and sometimes she found it hard to breathe when he smiled at her, it was easier hanging out with her mega crush than she thought. 

Before she knew it, the time had flown by and it was nearing seven o’clock when they both realized the time. 

“Shoot, I hate to end this but I gotta pick my sister up from dance practice.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah,” Dimitri smiled. “She’s only twelve but dancing is her passion.” 

“That’s so sweet,” Mia sighed softly with a wistful expression. 

“I’d like to see you again, I hope today was alright for you.”

“It was,” Mia replied as firmly as she could muster, and she forced herself to look Dimitri in his inky black eyes. “I… appreciate how patient you’ve been.” 

“Patient,” Dimitri chuckled. “I’m not biding my time or anything, Mia. I like hanging out with you, getting to know you.” 

Before Mia could process what he was saying, Dimitri leaned in, and one of his silky tentacles reached up to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind one ear. 

“Text me later okay? I want to take you somewhere next weekend if you’re free.” 

“Okay,” Mia replied, and she shivered as the tentacle brushed against her cheek as it retracted. 

When Dimitri left Mia stayed a while, content to finish the last of her tea and then she wandered down the CD aisles to browse a while. It wasn’t until after she’d left that she checked her phone and found that Francis had been blowing it up for the last two hours. She smiled to herself as she scrolled through the messages and decided to make her wait a little while longer before she told her all the details. 

* * *

A week passed by in a blur. Between school, her part-time job at the bank and being swamped under a mountain of homework it was hard to find any time to herself. But when Mia wasn’t busy with any of those things she was texting with Dimitri every spare minute they had, and surprisingly they’d talked on the phone twice. The first time he had called, and his name lit up the screen as her phone rang, Mia’s heart had nearly leaped out of her chest. But when she picked up, and his deep silky voice crept into her eardrums she had completely forgotten what she had been doing and had dropped everything to talk to him. 

On Thursday evening Dimitri called her for the second time. 

“Hey,” Mia greeted as calmly as possible. 

“Hey Mia, are you busy?”

“Not particularly, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, but I’m doing the late shift,” Dimitri lamented with a humorous groan. “You won’t believe how many boxes of CD’s we have that are just from musicals.” 

“Musicals aren’t all bad,” Mia laughed as she leaned back in her office chair. “I like some of them.” 

“True, I won’t knock Sweeny Todd, that shit was cool.” 

“It really was.” 

“Anyways, are you still up for tomorrow night? It’s okay if you’d rather not go.” 

“I am! I can’t say I’ll be good company, crowds are kinda… overwhelming. But it’s with you so I think I can handle it.”

“Mia, why are you so cute?”

Mia hadn’t even realized what she’d said before it was too late; the words had just slipped from her mouth like a waterfall. She quickly covered her mouth for a moment and then a laugh slipped out as she leaned forward in her chair. 

“I can practically hear you blushing over there,” Dimitri teased. 

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Why not? You’re going to have to get used to it, I like making you blush.” 

“Dimitri,” Mia groaned, but she was still laughing. “I’m gonna hang up now.” 

“Okay okay, I’ll swing by around seven-thirty?” 

“Seven-thirty. Got it.” 

“Goodnight Mia.” 

“Goodnight Dimitri.” 

Mia’s grin was unstoppable as she hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair with a huge wistful sigh. She could hardly wrap her head around the knowledge that she and Dimitri were dating, and that he was so attentive to her needs and limitations even though they’d just properly met a week ago. Sure, she’d frequented the shop for a long time, but Dimitri had only been working there for around six months and when Mia had first spotted the tall alien among the rows of records and CD’s she had been swept completely off her feet. 

_I never thought in a million years he’d set his eyes on a small, shy human like me,_ Mia mused as she picked up her pencil and twirled it between two fingers for a few minutes while caught up in her thoughts. 

_Almost feels too good to be true._

Friday night finally arrived. Mia was still a bundle of nerves as she ran a brush through her hair and finished the final inspections of her outfit in the mirror. Tonight, she wore fitted black jeans, a floral top, and her usual jean jacket. She’d paired the clothes with cute little black lace-up boots and ditched her purse for a smaller wallet she could stuff into the inside pocket of her jacket so she wouldn’t have to worry about it at the club. 

Dimitri arrived promptly at seven-thirty and knocked on the door. Mia jumped at the sound and then rushed out from her bedroom with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She hadn’t seen Dimitri since Tuesday with Francis when she stopped by the shop and he had just started his shift. They’d exchanged a few words but Francis was so obnoxious and nosy that it had made Mia uncomfortable and so she’d ended up ditching her to go home. 

Mia planted a kiss on the top of Snickers head before rushing to the door. She opened it, revealing a nicely dressed Dimitri in all of his tentacle glory. Tonight he was wearing a pair of well worn black jeans, a nondescript grey shirt and a black leather jacket she’d never seen him wearing before. The darker colors complimented his pale grey skin beautifully. But the entire ensemble made him appear both ruggedly handsome and entirely too adorable as he peered down at her with his big round orbs and cheeky grin. 

“Hey Mia,” he greeted, and she shivered as she returned his smile. 

“Hey, you’re right on time.” 

“I do try to be on time,” Dimitri chuckled as he glanced behind her at something. “You have a cat?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s Snickers.”

“Such a cute name.” 

“Thanks!” 

“Are you ready?” 

“I am,” Mia nodded, and Dimitri stepped aside so she could leave her apartment and shut the door. 

After fumbling with the lock for a moment Mia spun around, her pulse racing as she realized just how close she was to Dimitri as they stood out in the hall. He didn’t seem to notice anything as he kept smiling and reached up to brush her hair back with his thick, strong hand. 

“You look great, Mia.”

“Thanks,” Mia whispered. 

Warmth flooded to her cheeks, but also elsewhere. She couldn’t deny it; she was irrevocably attracted to Dimitri, but it was hard for her to comprehend him feeling the same way about her until he did something like that. 

“Alright, let’s go. I wanna get a good spot so we can see the band.”

“Sounds good!” 

The club was located around twenty minutes from Mia’s apartment, and she’d never been to it before, let alone any club. But Dimitri’s calm, strong presence was very comforting and he made sure that she was alright every step of the way. When they had to wrestle their way through a crowd of drunken teenagers to get to the subway he had grabbed her hand, helping her to keep walking and just focus on getting by. Even though the gesture had made Mia’s heart race so hard she almost got dizzy, she liked the firm feeling of his hand and had eventually gotten over her nerves of them holding hands so much she refused to release it even after they were away from the teenagers. 

They reached their destination with little problems and Dimitri guided Mia inside. The band would be starting at eight o’clock and so they had a few minutes to spare. She waited near the stage while Dimitri went to grab the drinks. She smiled at him when he shouldered his way around the crowd and returned to her with two bottles of beer in his hands. 

“Your smile is so pretty,” Dimitri complimented as he leaned in closer so she could hear. “I hope that’s a good sign.”

“Oh shush,” Mia laughed, but she forced herself to meet his gaze. “You’re doing great Dimitri, honest.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Dimitri wrapped his arm around Mia’s shoulders for a moment, drawing her close to his side, and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Mia’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips on her skin, and it left a tingling sensation where they had touched. She tightly clenched the bottle in her hand, her heartbeat rushing in her ears as she barely comprehended what was going on. But more than being nervous, the tiny gesture had touched Mia deeply, and it left her feeling good. 

Suddenly the lights grew dim, and the crowd grew inside the room. People pressed around them from all sides, and Mia was a tad uncomfortable as they waited for the music to start but she pushed it, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Dimitri’s big soft hand firmly clenching hers while they stood beside each other. She gazed up at the track of lights above her head, feeling like she was a bit in a daze. It almost felt surreal, that she was standing in that club, the people, the music started to play and it thrummed through her entire body… 

Something inside of Mia snapped. She was no stranger to panic attacks but hadn’t expected to have one tonight, especially with Dimitri taking so many precautions to make her feel comfortable and secure. But as she stood with him, jostled slightly by people dancing and rocking all around them, the floor started to swallow her up, and she swayed slightly while clenching her drink with one shaking hand. Her breath came out in short, sharp gasps as the temperature in her body rose and she started to feel faint. Mia’s flight or fight instincts kicked in then, and of course, she always wanted to flee. 

“Mia?” Dimitri tried to say, but his voice was drowned by the sea of sounds. “Are you okay?”

Mia’s eyes snapped open as Dimitri’s lips were pressed against her ear so she could hear him, and his voice was filled with concern. 

“I… I’ll be right back,” Mia stammered, and she dropped his hand. “I’ll… back…” 

Dimitri watched as Mia spun around and began fighting her way through the crowd towards the back of the room where she had spotted a hall leading to the washrooms earlier. She ditched her drink at one of the tall circular tables near the back and raced down the hall, only stopping when she reached the women’s bathroom. But there was a small line of women waiting to use it, and so Mia was forced to awkwardly stand nearby instead, leaning on her knees with her back against the wall as she tried desperately not to hyperventilate. 

_Stop it, why is this happening? There’s nothing wrong!_ She repeated over and over, willing herself to calm the fuck down. 

Dimitri had wanted to give Mia her space, but being in a crowded club, a foreign place for her left him feeling far too worried. So, after briefly wrestling with himself for a few moments he followed after her, watching as she abandoned her beer and made a beeline for the bathroom. He strode down the hall, his brows furrowed together as he spotted her near a small crowd of women waiting to use the toilet. 

_I shouldn’t have brought her here, it was too much,_ he chastised himself as he strode forward, worry blossoming in his chest as he watched her gasp for air. 

He tried to be as unimposing as he approached the panicking Mia. He stepped closer, turning his body so she was shielded from curious eyes that may be watching. 

“Mia?” 

“Dimitri,” Mia mumbled, her voice tight as she blinked back tears. “I’m s-so sorry I… I didn’t mean to… to… ruin the night.” 

“You didn’t ruin the night sweetheart, do we need to leave?” 

Mia wanted to feel better, she desperately did. But she knew that finding calm wouldn’t happen if she continued to stay in the crowded club and so she reluctantly nodded. Dimitri quickly took her hand, and he squeezed it tightly as he guided her down the hall towards the exit. 

As soon as the stepped outside Mia sucked in a deep breath as the fresh air hit her lungs. They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Dimitri made her stop by standing in front of her. 

“Mia, are you alright?” He asked, his voice full of worry.

He couldn’t resist cupping her small, round cheek with one hand, and he gently brushed his thumb across her skin, reveling in how soft it was. 

Mia shivered, and let out a trembling breath as she forced herself to meet his gaze. 

“I’m alright now, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, never apologize for that ever, you hear me?” Dimitri shot back, and he pulled her into a tight hug. “Your anxiety is a part of you, I’d never get upset for something like that. I’m just sorry I brought you, I should have known better.”

“Why are you so perfect?” Mia mumbled, her entire body trembling as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

She buried her face into his stomach with a huge sigh, feeling completely shocked by the touch. His thick, firm arms engulfed her, holding her there in a tight embrace, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

“I’m not perfect,” Dimitri laughed, and he reached up to cup the back of her head. “My sister, Melody? She has anxiety too, ever since she was a little kid. I guess I just… know what it’s like with her.” 

“Does she? Poor thing, she’s so young.” 

“You’re young too, my cutie girl.” 

Mia laughed as she felt Dimitri’s tentacles tickling her skin, and she quickly pulled away as she swatted at them. 

“Come on, let’s find somewhere that’s open and talk awhile.” 

“Are you sure? I know you were looking forward to seeing that band.”

“Positive,” Dimitri grinned, and he tugged on her hand. “I’d rather be with you.” 

* * *

One blissful month had passed since Mia’s slip up at the club. During that time, she and Dimitri had gotten to know each other very well. Although Mia knew he was a very patient guy, the longer time dragged on and they did not take their relationship much further the more worried she grew that he might become uninterested and give up. 

But Dimitri was enjoying his time with her immensely. Sure, he wanted to do more than just hold hands and touch her hair but he was truly a patient guy and was content with how things were going. He tried to convey this patience across to Mia but he could tell when she thought he wasn’t looking that she worried about too many things; her emotions were often easy to read as her face was very open. 

It was a quiet Saturday night and Dimitri was getting ready to close the shop. Mia hung around, lingering in the comic section of the store while he helped the last of the customers with their purchases and ushered the rest out the door. When everyone was gone, she sidled up to him, smiling as she watched Dimitri beginning to put CD’s away in their right place. 

“Hey cutie,” Dimitri said when he sensed she was close by. 

“Do you want me to help?” 

“Nah, but come here for a second.” 

Mia happily obliged him, and Dimitri led her over to a stand nearby that held a CD player and thick black headphones. He held a sample only CD in his hand and he popped it into the player before gesturing for her to put on the headphones. 

“Give it a listen, see if you like it.”

“Sure,” Mia replied, her heart still racing whenever Dimitri looked at her. 

She shoved the headphones on and adjusted them until they were comfortable and Dimitri hit the play button. As the song started up, she closed her eyes, really enjoying it, and started to sway slightly where she stood. 

Dimitri watched Mia, his pulse racing as he watched the way she listened to music. The slight swaying of her body, the way her eyes were shut as she concentrated, all the while absently biting on her bottom lip; it was all too much. 

Before he could stop himself, Dimitri leaned down and kissed Mia on the lips. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she fumbled to take the headphones off as Dimitri straightened back up, his eyes also wide with surprise. 

“I’m sorry, you were just… so stinking cute.” 

Something inside of Mia was unleashed. The feeling of Dimitri’s lips pressed against hers sent a fire rushing through her body, and she quickly lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his thick neck as she kissed him back. 

She’d never kissed anyone before, and she felt sloppy as hell but Dimitri was a happy clam as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in, deepening their embrace. They gasped for air in between heated kisses and it took all of his willpower to stop after a few minutes. 

Mia’s face was bright red and she gazed up at him with a bashful expression, but Dimitri was all smiles. 

“You’re a good kisser, Mia,” he said softly, and he reached up to cup her cheek. “I should close up shop though.” 

“Oh right,” Mia laughed, her voice breathless as she retracted her hold around his neck. 

The tension between them was all too electric, and it was hard for Dimitri to concentrate as he hastily returned the last of the CDs while Mia hung up the headphones and wandered over to the door to wait a safe distance away from him. When he was ready, the building alarmed and the door locked, he quickly grabbed Mia’s hand and they walked down the street towards the restaurant they had chosen to go to tonight for dinner. 

Despite their kissing moment earlier, both Mia and Dimitri found it easy to get through dinner not thinking about it too hard. Their conversations were always interesting, and Dimitri never failed to make Mia laugh at least a dozen times before the night was through. 

But as the meal was drawing to an end, there was an atmosphere between them that Mia couldn’t shake. She wanted to kiss him again, maybe even more, although she wasn’t too sure about that last part. 

_Could I go all the way tonight?_ She asked herself as she watched Dimitri paying for dinner. He shot her a little wink that made her heart skip a beat as he waited for the debit machine to finish processing and when everything was done he took her hand again as they exited the building. 

“Dimitri,” Mia started as they slowly strolled down the street. 

“Yes, Mia?” 

“Um, do you want to… come back to my place?” 

“Do you want me to?” Dimitri teased, and he laughed when Mia shot him the cutest little glare. 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to, dork.” 

“Then take me home, I’m all yours.” 

Mia shivered at what Dimitri said, and her heart was racing as she led him back to her apartment, but she unlocked her door and stepped inside her heart was racing for more than just nerves. She was excited, and as soon as Dimitri stepped into her home she was on him. 

“I would have kissed… you sooner,” Dimitri mumbled between kisses, “If I’d known you’d be so… eager.” 

“I like kissing you,” Mia mumbled back, her cheeks flushed as she paused to gaze up at him for a moment. 

The expression on her face made his stomach ache, and he couldn’t help but be aroused by how Mia was acting. He’d never expected her to be so forthcoming, but he had also spent the last month building a very meaningful connection to her. He felt completely honored that she was comfortable enough to initiate, and he eagerly kissed her back as she leaned in again. 

“Dimitri,” Mia panted, and she shivered as Dimitri’s thick hands roamed down her thighs. “I’ve never… but I want… I…” 

“It’s okay Mia,” Dimitri purred, and he pulled away for a moment. He reached up with one of his smooth tentacles to brush her hair back while gently clenching her waist with both hands. 

“We can go as fast or as slow as you want tonight.” 

Mia pursed her lips together for a moment as she mulled it over, her small hands resting on his broad shoulders. A part of her wanted to retract, to cave into herself and not go any further, but Dimitri had been so incredibly soft and patient with her; she did feel so comfortable in his presence. 

“I want… I want to be with you but I’m really nervous,” Mia confessed, deciding to be honest. 

“What would make you feel better?” Dimitri inquired, and he stroked her cheek with the tapered end of his hair. 

“I’m not sure…” 

“Are you overthinking?” 

Mia stared into Dimitri’s inky black eyes. The longer they stood there in the hall, the more she realized she was completely overthinking. 

_I’ve made it this far in one piece, haven’t I? The first date, holding hands, kissing…_

“I am,” Mia finally replied, and she reached down to take a hold of Dimitri’s hand. “Come on, my bedroom is this way.” 

Dimitri’s chest ached as he followed Mia to her room, feeling all too hot in certain places. He liked this side of her, the part that was taking charge, and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel really good. 

As soon as they reached her bed Dimitri took over, knowing that he needed to be the one to keep things going so that hopefully Mia was too caught up in the moment to let the panic in. And so he swept Mia into his arms, kissing her so deeply it took her breath away. 

“Is this okay?” He growled as he slipped his hands under her shirt, and Mia gasped as she felt them against her bare skin. 

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly, and she at Dimitri’s broad shoulders while he trailed his lips down the side of her neck. 

She could also feel the gentle caress of his hair as some of the strands reached out to encircle her. A shiver of thrill ran up her spine as she realized fully that her first time would be with an alien. 

_A drop-dead gorgeous alien,_ Mia sighed internally as she melted into his embrace, her knees almost giving out the more Dimitri kissed and touched her. 

In an instant, her shirt was being lifted and taken off. Dimitri wasted no time as he hoisted her up into his arms and walked over to the bed, where he gently lowered her down onto the soft surface. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Dimitri murmured as he trailed his kisses down her collarbone and chest. 

Mia was filled with a mixture of lust and fascination as she watched the mass of his hair swirling around her, rubbing her arms, cheeks, neck as Dimitri focused on removing her bra. She shivered, arching her back so he could reach behind her and undo the clasp, and when her breasts were free Dimitri paused his kisses to admire her naked form. 

“So small, so soft.” 

“Stop it,” Mia blushed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t want to,” Dimitri shot back with a cheeky grin, and he gently wound his tentacles around her wrists. “I want to see you.” 

Mia’s heart thought it would burst out of her chest as he slid her arms away from her chest, and before she could even process what was going on he leaned down to kiss the round curve of her breast. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue flick against her nipple and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. But Dimitri was tickled pink by her reaction, and it spurred him on. 

His kisses left a tingling sensation on her skin as they tread lower down her body. His thick hands made quick word of her pants and when they were off he kissed her thighs, squeezing gently while Mia gasped for air, her hands covering her face the entire time. 

“Are you okay, Mia?”

“I’m f-fine,” Mia stammered, but she still kept her face hidden. 

“Would it help if I took my clothes off too?” 

Mia peered at him from between her fingers, and she couldn’t help but smile as she nodded. Dimitri laughed, but he stood up from the bed and started unbuckling the belt of his pants with a small smirk. Seeing Mia, a flustered mess as she lay on the bed in nothing but her panties was almost too much, and his erection strained painfully hard in the crotch. He quickly pulled his shirt up, revealing a perfectly sculpted body as he slipped it off, careful of his long hair. 

“Oh my god,” Mia whined, and she squeezed her thighs together as warmth flooded her. “You’re so hot.” 

Her reaction to his undressing was priceless. She was so shy but wanted to see him desperately as Dimitri slipped his shoes off and began pulling down his pants and she watched with a hungry expression. 

“I will warn you, I’m not human so my body is… different.” 

“That’s why I like you,” Mia replied quietly, and her blush deepened when he looked at her. “You’re unique.” 

“You’re still so cute,” Dimitri shot back as he slipped his fingers around the hem of his boxer and started to pull them down. “Yet so sexy laying on the bed like that.” 

Mia sharply exhaled through her nose as Dimitri straightened back up, revealing his entire alien anatomy to her. 

His body was humanoid, with big firm round pecs, a stomach with chiseled abs that Mia wanted to drag her tongue down, and thick thighs that made her feel faint. But his cock was an entirely different species, and seeing it for the first time blew her away. 

It was long and tentacle-like with a tapered end, and just seeing it from where he stood at the end of the bed made Mia ache with longing. She slowly lowered her hands from her face, her mouth parted open slightly in surprise. 

“Wow, you’re… incredible.” 

“You’re making me blush,” Dimitri chuckled, and he shuffled closer to kneel on the bed. “I promise it works just the same.”

“I believe you.” 

Dimitri smiled as he knelt before Mia, his hands resting lightly on her thighs. He wanted to soak in the moment, as Mia gazed up at him with her bright red cheeks, staring back. Then he slipped his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her through her panties, sending a series of shivers down her spine. Mia bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, and she once again covered her face as she gasped for air. 

“You’re soaking wet,” Dimitri purred as his soft tentacles caressed her legs. 

He gently hooked his fingers around the hem of her soft underwear and started sliding them down, revealing a small patch of pubic hair that had been neatly trimmed. He ached as he was given access to her plump, wet lips, and he quickly slid the panties off and tossed them aside so he could explore her with his fingers. 

“Hnnn… oh my god,” Mia gasped, and she covered her mouth even harder as he started rubbing her clit in soft, circular motions. 

“Mia…” 

“Dimitri,” Mia replied, and she squeezed her thighs around his hand. “I can’t… this is…” 

A wave of anxiety rose up inside of her, threatening to spill over. Dimitri sensed her distress, and he quickly retracted his hand. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… I’m fine,” Mia repeated, but her breathing was labored. “I just… I need…” 

Mia knew what she needed, she just struggled to say the words. Dimitri patiently waited, hoping she’d be able to tell her what he needed to be doing differently, and he lightly rubbed her thighs. Mia sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to just come out and say it. 

“Please fuck me.” 

Dimitri’s heart throbbed and his eyes snapped up to her face, which was still hidden behind her hands. Her words shook him to the core, and for a moment he was momentarily speechless. Then he blinked and shook himself from his stupor. So, he was taking too long. 

This only makes me like her even more, he thought to himself with a huge grin as he shifted his body so he was kneeling overtop of her. 

“Alright I get it, I am happy to oblige. But I’d like to see your pretty face.”

“I can’t let you,” Mia huffed, and she made a small noise of protest. “I don’t want you to see my face at all right now.”

“Well, that’s okay.”

A thought entered his mind. 

“If you don’t want me to see your face Mia, why don’t you roll onto your stomach.”

“Roll…” Mia’s eyes widened as she realized what that would mean, but quickly rolled her shoulders until she was shifted onto her stomach. 

She squeezed her thighs together, trembling with a mixture of panic and excitement. Dimitri was dumbfounded by this development as he stared down at her backside, admiring Mia’s round squishy butt. He squeezed her cheeks for a moment, laughing when he heard her giggle, and then he slipped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up so that she was kneeling. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dimitri asked as he knelt closer, and he almost lost his cool as he stared down at Mia.

“I’m sure, just… be gentle.”

“I will,” Dimitri assured her. 

He reached up and grasped his throbbing cock with one hand while resting his other on her waist. Mia gasped as she felt his tapered end gently stroking between her aching folds, and she instinctively arched her back, revealing more of her plump pussy lips to Dimitri. He let out a low moan, feeling blown away by this position already, and gently teased the thin tip of his member into her, his stomach trembling as Mia whimpered and clenched the blanket with both hands. 

“More,” Mia moaned before she could even stop herself. “Take me.”

Mia buried her face into the bed, feeling completely overwhelmed by everything but unable to stop. She wanted Dimitri so bad, no, needed him to be inside of her. Dimitri teased her for a second longer before his patience left him and he grasped her waist with both hands before thrusting his hips so that his smooth, swollen cock slid inside of her completely. 

“Oh god,” Dimitri gasped as he felt Mia’s tight cunt wrap around him like a vice. 

“Oh my god,” Mia cried out, her voice muffled by the blanket as she writhed beneath him. 

Dimitri shuffled closer as he started to thrust his hips in fast, rhythmic movement. His breath came in short, deep gasps as he fucked Mia there on the bed doggy style, almost delirious with the pleasure of being buried so deep inside of her. His fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as their thighs slapped against one another, and Mia was a panting, moaning mess beneath him. She couldn’t help herself as she whimpered and cried out, urging Dimitri to fuck her harder, go deeper, take her. She could feel his long hair rubbing her thighs, her butt, her back, everywhere he could reach as he fucked her senseless. 

Then Dimitri slumped forward, slipping his arm around her waist as he lifted her. Mia gasped, and she reached backward, her nails scraping against his thighs as she reached out to grab ahold of something to steady her. But Dimitri was strong, and he effortlessly held her against him as he expertly thrust his hips, sending his cock deep inside of her. 

“O-Oh god… fuck… Dimitri,” Mia gasped as her head lolled back. 

She was reduced to incoherent whimpering as his tentacles completely overwhelmed her, wrapping themselves around her body, clenching her arms, squeezing her breasts with gentle, throbbing motions. Dimitri completely engulfed her, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Mia moaned as she felt one of the tips press against her clit, and her legs trembled as it started to eagerly rub her. 

Three tentacles slid up her neck, one gently tugged her hair, and another grazed across her lips. Her mouth was parted wide open as she cried out his name, slipping into her mouth ever so slightly. 

It was all too much. Mia’s body spasmed as she came. She cried out, filled to the brim with ecstasy, and her walls crashed around Dimitri’s cock, pulsating so tight it pushed him over the edge. He cried out Mia’s name as he came, unable to pull out as he was too caught up in the feeling of her. Stream after hot sticky stream of his thick white cum exploded deep inside of her and his thighs trembled as he struggled to stay upright. He almost saw stars. 

“Mia… oh my god,” he whimpered, clenching his arms and tentacles tighter around her body. 

Mia was only vaguely aware of the cum that leaked out from between them. She was completely spent, and her body slumped against him as her knees gave out. Dimitri leaned to the right, laying Mia down gently on the bed before he collapsed beside her, completely out of breath. Their limbs were tangled together, both of them trembling and gasping for air as they stewed in the aftermath of their orgasms. 

After a while, Mia was able to compose herself she slowly slid away from Dimitri and sat up. He gently retracted his tentacles, and he remained laying on his back as he stared up at her through lidded eyes. 

“Mia?”

“Yeah?” Mia replied quietly, and she turned to him. 

“Are you-”

Mia leaned down, pressing her sweaty body against his as she kissed him deeply. He smiled against her lips as she gently stroked one of his thick strands and trailed her lips down the sharp curve of his jaw. 

“Mia…” 

“I can hardly think straight, that blew my mind, Dimitri.”

“I hope that is a good thing,” Dimitri joked, and he laughed when Mia shot him a small glare. 

“It is, I… I like that a lot.”

“Come here.”

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Mia, holding her close. She rested her head against his thick chest, sighing quietly as she felt the exhaustion of such a rigorous activity start to settle in. 

“Does this mean we’re… boyfriend and girlfriend now?” She asked, her voice sleepy. 

“Mia, you’ve been my girlfriend this whole time silly girl.” 

Mia laughed, and she turned her head to kiss his firm chest. 

“Good. I wanna do that again soon.”

“Anytime cutie.” 


End file.
